Hikari The Whore
by fanficgirl85
Summary: the school sluts want in on hikaris awesome life! they start of using her, will it turn into friendship? can hikari change them or will they change hikari? how wil akira and the others cope! find out...R and R baby! R and R
1. Chapter 1

Hikari The Whore

Noones Pov

"omg hikari is so lucky she is surrounded by total hotties!" Emily the whore commented.

"yeah buts shes so dense Kei the sexy beast loves her!" Ellie replyed.

"hmmm we can befriend her and steal away the s.a sexies" Emily scemed

"hikari, do you wanna go shopping?" Emily invited.

"okay! This sounds fun" Hikari giggled "I don't have many friends that are not from the s.a this is soo cool. She fist pumped.

"hahaha okay! We can go shopping" Ellie suggested.

TIME SKIP

Emily's POV

"hikari is pretty cool, I guess we can leave her kei and be nice to her" I whispered to Ellie.

" yeah! I agree she is very kind, she can be one of us" ellie whispered back as we walked into the greenhouse, to see the sexybeasttadashi being attacked by akira.

"omg what the fuck akira stop it" I yelled

"ooh my lovly we can be best friends" Akira replied

"Da fuuuckk! You lesbian bitch stop hurting sexybeasttadashi! You claim your dating him yet you are such a bitch to him!" Ellie smirked.

"I have got to go" Akira fumed.

"takishima what do you think of my bikini!" Hikari asked strutting into the room.

Kei blushed

"omg hikari your so dense it pisses me off! And omfg keis got a hard on!" ellie teased the poor guy.

"hard on? Takishima what is that" hikari asked

I smirked "you see his dick" I said pointing to it "it has gone up because he is horny for ya!" I laughed.

"horny?" Hikari asked

"hmm ya its meaning he wants to have sex with you!" ellie completed

"takishima?" Hikari wondered

"ummm hikari I" kei started

A/N just a taste people! thankyou for reading i hope you like it check out my other SA stories 3 read and review, then fave and follow :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kei's POV

"Takishima, what is sex?" Hikari asked

"OMG, you're like so dense," Elli laughed.

"hahahaah that is so funny Elli, is it?" Tadashi asked her.

"hmmm yeah it is," Ellie replied, unbuttoning her top a bit. "You are dating Akira right, you should so dump her she like a bitch to you, Ta kun,"

"Ta kun? Oh um well I am a masochist, I do not mind!" Tadashi stuttered.

"Oh well, let's go out Ta Kun!" she exclaimed bribing him "we can get food!"

"Damn, my weakness, fine let's go!" Tadashi sighed.

With that, the pair left, leaving me Emily and Hikari.

"I should like get going now, bye bye Hika chan, use the stuff we bought!" she smirked, winking at me.

"umm Hikari, is it true what you said, about not knowing what sex is?" I asked her.

"umm, isn't it when you tell someone you love them and order a baby online!" She asked.

I cracked up laughing "hikari, maybe it's best that you don't know, your way to innocent, so stay that way!"

"Takishima, please!" she begged.

"fine, but I would rather show you than tell you!" I joked, smirking.

"okay, let's go have sex!" she sang jumping away.

I sighed, how dumb can she really be, I was about to chase after her when a mad Akira came storming in..

"Monster A, how dare you try to take away my Hikari's innocence!" she raged, fuming.

Oh my god, I am dead. That was until Tadashi and Ellie saved me.

"hahaha, thanks for the date Ta koi," Ellie giggled.

Akira's aura darkened- if possible- full of a jealous rage...

Akira's POV

Omg I know I am mean to Tadashi, but still cheating on me what a jerk! Well those to sluts are pretty. Emily with her short (shoulder length) straight blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin and Ellie with her waist length, wavy brown hair, green eyes and tanned complexion. But what the hell, he promised me the world, that ass!

"TADASHI KARINO, ELLIE WHATEVER YOU LAST NAME IS...YOU BIIIIIIIIIITTCCCHHHHHH" I Screamed.

"well, Akira you should have been nicer to him, when he was yours" Hikari reasoned.

"It's Ellie De Haan, you 'friend' from kinder" she smirked.

Omg Ellie, that bitch that took everything that was dear to me!

"TADASHI DONT TRUST THAT WHORE, SHE JUST HATES ME SHE DOESNT LOVE YOU NO ONE DOES YOU UGLY BASTARD" I raged, instantly regretting it.

"I just went out with her as friends, for lunch, but you say this, I am sick of this okay, I need to be alone," he said running off.

"hahaha, I only wanted one date, to get some free shit, but now I'm gonna make him fall in love with me" she threatened whispering in my ear so that no one else heard.

"where is he?" Hikari wondered.

"oh the secret hideaway, ill go!" Ellie replied.

"you know where it is, only I know, Akira doesn't even know!" Hikari wondered.

"oh, he took you there so it would look like a date, he said he only takes his CLOSE people there Akira's to stuck of for nature" She laughed, walking off to MY Tadashi... oh that bitch is gonna get it!

A/N hey people, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review, thankyou. And also read my other stories, you could like them.

Ta Xx


End file.
